I Don't Hurt With You
by Stixer111
Summary: Ryu isn't going to tell anyone he's getting bullied. Kamitani finds out anyway. (TW: Homophobia, TW: Bullying)


_**A/N- Anonymous on Tumblr asked: I love tol's who are protective over thier smol's. So can i plz have a Hayaryuu with Hayato protecting his bf from some bullies (i can't imagine everyone is ok with them being gay)**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Anonymous on Tumblr asked: If your still taking Hayaruu request could i plz have Hayato protecting Ryuuichi from some bullies, maybe they bully him because he's gay then some fluffy times between the two boys.**_

 _ **I too love protective tols and their smalls, yes.**_

* * *

It started with words. Snide comments whispered under their breaths as he passed by, a sticky note slapped onto his bag in a crowded hallway, a slur coughed into a fist with a smile. But there were so many other people around him that who loved and supported him and his relationship with Hayato that Ryuuichi could forget about the words. They hurt, but they were easy to ignore.

When it moved on to actions it was harder. Every now than then, he'd trip over a leg that slid out from under a desk, falling to the ground to a chorus of snickers, or be shoved against a wall by someone who'd be lost in the crowd by the time he'd caught his breath enough to look around. The worst by far was when he could see his assailant. When fists met his ribs, or when a hand caught his wrist in a vice-like grip, or when he was pushed back against the wall by someone bigger and stronger who towered over him, hissing words that bit like angry vipers.

"Freak!"

"Homo!"

"Faggot!"

He wasn't stupid. He knew they picked on him over Hayato because he looked softer, weaker. He also knew that violence wouldn't solve anything with these boys, the ringleaders who kept it up long after others had gotten tired. He didn't think hitting back would do anything but cause him more trouble. And telling other people would make them worry for no reason, especially Hayato. Telling Hayato was out of the question. Hopefully if he just sat back and took it, they'd get it out of their system soon enough.

XXX

Hayato had noticed the dark circles under Ryu's eyes two weeks ago. It coincided with the first time he had seen a bruise, blooming dark and ugly on his lower back when he changed for gym. When he asked Ryu what happened, the reply came with a stutter and a forced chuckle.

"Oh that? I… slipped going down the stairs, landed on my back. It was pretty painful."

Hayato had let it go at that. Ryu obviously didn't want to talk about it. But that didn't stop him from keeping a closer eye on his boyfriend whenever he was nearby. He noticed the bruises, popping up one by one in various places, one looking suspiciously like a handprint stark against his wrist, though it wasn't clear enough for him to tell for sure. Every inquiry was met with a new excuse, an excuse he would have believed too, after all Ryu could be quite clumsy, if it wasn't for the way his boyfriend refused to meet his eye when he spoke. There was something about the way he could see the worry in the brown eyes, the shadows beneath them getting darker each day, that set him on edge. There was something about the exhausted way Ryu leaned into him towards the end of the day almost shaking and gripping his hand like a lifeline as they walked home from club while their brothers were trotting obliviously in front them that made him certain that something was very, very wrong.

XXX

Ryu wasn't sure what was worse the bullying or the nightmares that followed that kept him awake at night, and had him wandering around the house like a ghost, trying not to wake anyone else up. He had a feeling that he wasn't fooling anyone anymore. Oba-san had been spending dinners pursing her lips at him more often than not, and Saikawa-san had slipped a bruise ointment onto his nightstand. Usaida-san had insisted on him sleeping through club activities more than once, managing to stay awake long enough to look after the kids himself.

Ushimaru had pulled him aside to talk to him in hushed whispers, looking so earnest that he almost blurted out the truth, and Inomata had been looking over him with suspicious eyes every time they met. Even the kids seemed to know something was up. Taka and the twins were gentler than usual, and Kirin's new favourite game was bandaging up his cuts and bruises. Kotaro hadn't asked him for a bed time story in days, just insisting in that quiet way of his that Ryu should go to sleep.

Hayato simply looked at him with worry clouding his features, taking any chance he could to wrap his arms around him, allowing him to lean into his warmth and rest his head against the planes of his chest. Lately the only peaceful rest he'd been getting was with his head pillowed in Hayato's lap.

XXX

Hayato was almost certain at this point that Ryu was being bullied. But he couldn't figure out how. And he couldn't figure out _who_. But when he did they would regret ever _thinking_ about laying a hand on his boyfriend.

XXX

Ryu should have known that the day he decided to cave and tell Hayato, would be the day he was cornered on the way to club. He had actually become pretty good at dodging them at this point, always staying in a group or within the sights of a teacher. But today he had been lost in thought, and now his back was against the side of the building with three boys looming over him with nasty smiles on their faces.

"Where are you going freakshow?"

"Off to bang your homo boyfriend?"

He balled his fists, refusing to look at any of them.

"I don't who's more pathetic, you or the faggot you're dating."

"Are you his bitch, worm, or is he yours?"

He grit his teeth, and for the first time since these ordeals had started, he raised his fist and punched back, hard, startling a grunt out of one of the boys.

"You little bitch!" spat one of the others before Ryu felt a sharp pain spreading along his jaw and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. The three assailants moved closer and he closed his fists once more. He wasn't going to sit back this time, not when they'd dragged Hayato into it.

XXX

Hayato had gone to the washroom after class and told Ryu to head to the club without him. He said he'd meet him in front of the day care building. That had been ten minutes ago. The queasy feeling in his stomach that had been bothering him ever since he'd noticed that first bruise was in full force and Hayato was tired of waiting around. He sprinted back towards the high school building, worry causing his stomach to roll anxiously. When he finally reached his destination, the sight made his blood boil.

Ryu, _his_ Ryu was backed into a corner, arms barely managing to shield his head as three boys punched and kicked at him.

Hayato saw red. He rushed towards the fight, grabbing the nearest boy by the collar and yanking him backwards. He fell off of Ryu with a strangled cry, and Hayato used the opening to push his way in between Ryu and the boys. The part of his mind that wasn't clouded by the thick red haze of rage noted that two of them were from the year above his, Fujiwara and Katsuki, and the third, the one he'd pulled away, was from their class, Suoh. He also noticed, with some pride that Suoh had a broken nose and Katsuki was breathing in a way that suggested he had been punched in the gut. Ryu must have tried to fight back. Hayato smirked. They stared at him in surprise, before honest to god cracking their knuckles. If he hadn't been itching for this fight he'd have laughed in their faces.

He caught the swing coming for his face, retaliating with a punch to the ribs and shoving Fujiwara into Suoh, who had just started to get to his feet. Turning in place and shifting his weight, he let another punch fly into Katsuki's face, sending him sprawling back. He stood his ground, staring at them as they caught their breath.

"If you ever even _think_ about coming near him again, a broken nose will be the least of your problems." He growled.

"Fuck you and your pussy of a boyfriend." gasped Katsuki. Hayato took a threatening step towards him, and all three scrambled to their feet and took off running.

Hayato shook out his hands, making a mental note to tell a teacher before these guys got the chance to make up some bullshit story, and knelt down in front of Ryu. He had more important things to worry about.

XXX

The first thing Ryu registered after the punches stopped coming and the ringing had faded from his ears were a pair of arms wrapped around him. He tensed for a minute, ready to bite or push or scream, when a deep breath filled his nostrils with the familiar scent of Hayato's deodorant. He collapsed right then and there, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, big fat tears running down his cheeks as wretched sobs fought their way out of his throat. Hayato just let him, holding him close until he quieted, breaths settling into a normal rhythm, before gently pushing him away so that he could look at his face.

"You're a mess." Hayato said softly, showing him his reflection on his phone screen.

It was true. His lip was split and there was blood on his teeth. A bruise was already darkening his jaw, and he was sure his ribs and back looked similar. His eyes were red and swollen, dirt was smeared across his face, and his hair stuck up on end in unruly clumps were it had been pulled.

"I was going to tell you." he mumbled at the ground, unable, yet again to meet Hayato's eyes. "Today."

"You fought back." came the hoarse reply.

"This is the first time. They… brought you into it."

"Ryu…"

That brought out a watery chuckle. Only Hayato could manage to sound so sad and so exasperated at the same time. Hayato shifted to his feet, reaching down to pull Ryu up.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"My house."

"But the club-"

"We're already _way_ too late to go to club. I messaged Usaida already, he'll handle it."

"But Kotaro-"

"The old woman can pick him up when she picks up Taka, you'll scare him if he sees you like this."

Ryu winced, knowing he was right. He let Hayato support him until they found a cab, and leaned his head against his shoulder once they were settled in the backseat. As Hayato called his mother to let her know the change of plans, he found his eyes closing. He leaned his head against Hayato's shoulder as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Supporting a half-asleep, injured Ryu all the way to his front door hadn't been easy, but they'd managed. Just like he'd managed to clean all the wounds, and coax his boyfriend to take a bath. Luckily his uniform wasn't too badly damaged, just some dirt and a little blood that would wash out easily. He tossed it into the washing machine while he waited for Ryu to come out of the bath. If he kept it under the fan, it would be dry by morning. His mother texted a few minutes later to let him know that she'd contacted Saikawa-san, and that both the Kashima brothers would be sleeping over that night. Hayato breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to leave Ryu's side after what had happened today. He settled down on the bed with a volume of One Punch Man, only looking up when he heard the bathroom door open.

Seeing Ryu dressed in one of his t-shirts, a size too big for him, and a pair of his old pyjama bottoms that he'd outgrown and that his mom hadn't gotten around to throwing away yet, Hayato had to fight down another wave of fury. He just looked so small and battered and it made Hayato want to head back to the academy and punch those bastards again. Instead he just patted the space next to him, and Ryu gratefully sat down, folding himself into Hayato's side. Hayato leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head, running his fingers gently over split knuckles.

"After you're healed, I'm going to teach you how to throw a proper punch."

"Looking forward to it." Ryu said with a yawn and a soft smile, the first real one Hayato had seen in weeks.

Ryu maneuvered himself until his head was resting in Hayato's lap and closed his eyes. He began gently carding his fingers through Ryu's damp hair, happy to stay in this position forever.

XXX

Shizuka came home alone, after practically begging Umi to take Taka and Kotaro to some live event in the mall with the twins, offering her dinner in exchange. She, of course, had been all too happy and the boys were thrilled to have playtime extended, although Kotaro seemed a little conflicted. Shizuka had felt bad about keeping the little boy away from his brother for so long, but when Hayato, usually so stoic, called her with an edge of panic in his voice to ask her to pick up Taka and Kotaro because he was taking Ryu to their house, she knew something was wrong. It was confirmed when he called again asking where the first aid kit was. It was her duty as a mother to investigate.

Opening the front door, she found the door to Hayato's room wide open, light spilling out into the darkened corridor. Silently she toed off her shoes and padded over, smiling at the sight that awaited her. Hayato sat with his head against the wall, mouth wide open as he slept. His fingers were tangled in Ryu's hair, who had his head in his lap face pressed against his stomach. She moved quietly, towards the two, grabbing Hayato by the shoulder, and shaking him awake. He blinked blearily up at her, face settling into a glare before registering who had woken him.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked. She knew, despite the peaceful atmosphere, that _something_ must have happened. Neither of these boys were the type to skip out on their responsibilities last minute.

Hayato's expression clouded, and he gently turned Ryu over without waking him so that she could see his face, and her hands flew to her mouth. An entire side of the lower half of his face was a mottled purple, spreading upward from his jaw. His lip was split, matching a cut under his eye, and she could see more bruises where his t-shirt slipped to reveal part of his chest and shoulder. She gave Hayato a questioning look, and his mouth sagged just a little before shifting back into his usual, blank expression.

"They hurt him, mom. Because we're dating. They hurt him."

That was how she knew her son was really shaken. He hadn't called her mom in years. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Did you give them what they deserve?" she asked, noticing the way he clenched his fists.

"Not nearly."

"Well then, they'll get what's coming to them. They were stupid enough to pick on the Chairwoman's adopted grandson, after all. Not to mention he's every sensei's favourite babysitter. They won't know what's coming to them."

She saw Hayato smirk, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be fine.

"Well then," she said, clapping her hands. "The boys are out with the Mamizukas, but they should be back soon. Wake Ryu up, I'll order something for dinner and we can figure out what to tell the kids."

Hayato nodded and Shizuka left to dig through the shoebox full of menus they kept in the kitchen. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Mama-tani coordinates the anti-bully strike force and the Chairwoman backs it all the way. Those bullies don't know what hit them. Kamitani may be stoic as all heck, but damn it in the end the kid's still like, 16, and sometimes you just need your mom.**_

 _ **Bullying sucks, and being bullied sucks more. If you're being bullied please don't be Ryu, tell someone. If you can't trust the people around you, there are some hotlines you can call (Link in my profile).**_

 _ **So I have to say that updates are going to be more sporadic from now on, since my exams are happening and I'm starting my new job almost as soon as I get back home, so it may take a while for me to be settled enough to write regularly, unfortunately. But I'm still open to prompts! Usual terms and conditions apply. Look me up on tumblr, I'm bards-against-hoomanity.**_


End file.
